


Small Stories of Hotch and Reid

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, on Fanfiction.net, small stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's stories! Each chapter is a new story. Very fluffy! I am bad a summaries!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Reid?" Hotch asked as he looked at the boy genius.  
"Yeah?" Reid asked as he stopped looking at his paperwork and looked at his boss, and lover.  
"My office. Now." Hotch stated as he went back into his office.  
"Would you look at that? Pretty Boy is going to have a "talk" with Hotch!" Morgan teased as Reid got up and went to Hotch's office. "Shut up Morgan!" Reid said as he knocked on Hotch's door. /  
\- "Come in." Hotch stated as Reid opened the door.  
"Did you need to talk to me?" Reid asked as he walked up to Hotch.  
"Yes. May you please tell me why you just drank 15 cups of coffee in two hours?" Hotch asked with concern.  
"Hotch, that is a personal question, you shouldn't be asking that." Reid stated as he crossed his arms.  
"Reid. What is wrong? And I can ask you because it is a question that can concern me because of your work." Hotch said as he signaled Reid to sit down.  
"Sorry. I know Hotch. Sorry, I just couldn't sleep last night." Reid said as he sat down. Hotch noticed that Reid actually seemed apologetic.  
"It's okay. So tell me, why couldn't you sleep last night? Well, actually you don't have to tell me, but I would like to know." Hotch asked.  
"I am having nightmares again." Reid said as he looked at Hotch with his droopy eyelids.  
"Oh? How come you didn't at least call me? You know I'm there for you Reid." Hotch said as he got up and got a pen from across his office.  
"I know Hotch. But it was late, and I didn't want to bother you." Reid said as he got up.  
"Next time, call me Reid." Hotch said with concern.  
"Okay, is that everything we need to talk about?" Reid asked.  
"Yeah. You may leave now." Hotch said as he was about to sit down.  
"Wow Hotch. I don't even get a kiss?" Reid teased.  
"Sure," Hotch said as he walked up to Reid and kissed him softly. Reid put his arms around Hotch's neck and made the kiss deeper. Hotch pulled away and said, "That's enough Spencer, I mean do t get me wrong, I do like kissing you, but kissing you in my office is just begging for trouble." /  
"Yeah, I know, " Reid said as he opened the door and left. As Reid left Hotch's office, he walked straightway to the kitchen. "Pretty boy, did you enjoy yourself in there?" Morgan teased as Garica and Morgan entered the kitchen after Reid.  
"Your sick Morgan." Reid said as he got water into the coffee machine again.  
"Don't listen to him Reid, anyways, how are my two love birds?" Garica asked as she got closer to Reid.  
"Good." Reid said as he walked away, and went back to his desk.  
/  
"See ya Hotch!" JJ said as she grabbed her purse and walked to the elevator.  
"Bye JJ, have a great day." Hotch said as he waved goodbye to her.  
"Bye a Hotch." Reid said as he put on his peacoat and satchel.  
"See ya Reid, oh and Spence, pick you up at 7?" Hotch asked as he walked over to his lover.  
"Yeah, that works." Reid said as he smirked.


	2. Wrapped around finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch notices that he is truly "Wrapped around Reid's finger."

"MORGAN!" Reid said as he ran to Hotch's office.  
"How dare you?" Morgan said as he ran after the boy genius. Reid ran into Hotch's office. Hotch was finishing up some paperwork. The minute the two men ran in, Hotch questioned what was going on. Reid and Morgan ran in circles as Morgan tried to get Reid. Eventually, Reid stopped and ran into Hotch's lap and sat down. Reid put his arms on Hotch's neck.  
"Okay what is going on?" Hotch questioned as Morgan stopped and looked at Reid.  
"Ask boy genius!" Morgan said as he stood there mad.  
"I didn't do anything Hotch!" Reid exclaimed as he got even closer to Hotch. Hotch looked at the boy who was on his lap.  
"Okay enough, Morgan go back to your desk." Hotch stated he looked at Morgan.  
"But Hotch!" Morgan said angrily. Hotch just glared. Eventually, Morgan stormed out of Hotch's office.  
-  
"Guess you didn't win either way." Rossi said as he smirked.  
"He spoils Reid!" Morgan stated as he sat in his desk.  
"What do you expect? Reid has Hotch wrapped around his finger." Rossi said as he started to walk away from Morgan. Reid then walked to his desk, and sticker is tongue out at Morgan.  
"Watch out pretty boy." Morgan said as he smirked.


	3. Bobby Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid wears a Bobby Pin!

-  
"Garica!" Reid whined as he ran out of Garicia's office.  
"What's up Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked as he stopped working and looked at the running Reid.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!" Emily exclaimed as she walked Reid's desk as he sat down. Reid stuck his tongue out to her.  
"Is that a bobby pin?" Morgan asked as he started to examine the piece of metal clinging to his hair. Reid grumbled back.  
"You look pretty, Pretty Boy." Morgan teased as he smirked.  
"Reid come back here!" Garcia yelled as she came out her office with a bobby pin in her hand.  
"No!" Reid yelled.  
"Now!" Garcia yelled back as she went to Reid's desk and attempted to force in another bobby pin into the other side of Reid's parted hair. A second later Hotch came out of his office. Silence filled the atmosphere.  
"Reid?" Hotch asked as he observed the team from his railing.  
"Y-yes?" Reid asked as he attempted to take off the piece of metal.  
"Are you wearing a bobby pin?" Hotch asked as he began to form a smirk.  
"Umm- Yeah." Reid said quietly as he began to blush. "Why?"  
"No reason." Hotch replied as he went back to his office.  
"Thanks Garcia." Reid said sarcastically as he was taking off the pin.  
"You're welcome my sweet. You've been swatting at your hair all day, I had to do something. And leave it on, Hotch seems to like it. " Garcia said teasingly as she winked at him and left.  
"She did not just say that." Emily said as she sat next to the tomato cheeked genius. Morgan just smiled in reply.  
"Hey Reid-awwwww!" JJ stated as she walked into the office with a cup coffee in her hand.  
"Shut up! I already got teased by Emily." Reid said as he began to pout.  
"Okay, I'm sorry Reid. Geeez, I'm just joking. You look adorable!" JJ stated as she handed him the coffee.  
"Thanks." Reid replied as he went back to work.  
-  
"See ya Reid!" Morgan said as he walked to the exit.  
"Bye!" Reid mumbled back as he got ready to leave. Once everyone left, he went to Hotch's office.  
"You ready to go?" Reid asked as he entered his superior's office.  
"Yeah." Hotch replied as he got his coat. Hotch then just stood there, examining Reid's hair.  
"What?" Reid asked as a light pink formed on his cheeks.  
"You look adorable." Hotch commented as he kissed Reid's lips lightly as he headed for the door.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Reid asked as he followed Hotch.  
-  
HOTCH'S POV  
I just witnessed the cutest thing on earth through my window. Reid was wearing a bobby pin. Not a normal, plain brown or black bobby pin, no he was wearing a cute, bright pink bobby pin. He looked like a lost, cute child who needed a visit to a barbershop. After a few minutes, I couldn't help myself, I had to see for myself.  
"Reid?" I asked as I walked out of my office.  
"Y-yes?" He stuttered out as he looked back at me. God he looked so cute.  
"Are you wearing a bobby pin?" I asked as I began to smile.  
"Umm- yeah why?" He asked.  
"No reason." I replied as I went back to my office.  
-


	4. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid finds out the consequences of being late.

It was 8.00 am on a Friday morning when Reid woke up.

"Oh crap!" He yelled as he pushed the bed sheets off him and ran to the closet. He had a 20 minutes to be at work, and the drive there is 20 minutes from his apartment. He quickly changed into a random shirt, tie, sweater vest, pants, shoes, and satchel and ran out the door.

-

"Have you seen Reid?" Morgan asked Emily as he walked to the desk area.

"No. Why? Is he not in the break room?" Emily asked.

"No way. He's late. For once he's late. Why is he late?" Morgan replied as he sat at his desk.

"Who knows? Traffic?" Emily suggested.

"Hey have you-" Hotch was about to ask as he exited his office before he got interrupted by a heavily breathing Reid.

"Hi guys! Sorry! I woke up late!" He stated as he speed walked to his desk. Everyone stopped and stared. Reid looked like a mess. His tie was crooked, his shoe laces were half untied, but the most notable: his hair. His hair looked like a monster was hiding in it. It was all over the place. Some of the hair was down and Some of it was sticking up like staticky hair.

"What?" Reid innocently asked as JJ got out of her office and walked into the area.

"Hey...hi Spence." JJ greeted as she walked over to Emily.

"What?" Reid asked again.

Morgan smiled, and replied, "Nothing Pretty Boy."

Reid pouted. "Fine, don't tell me."

-

"Hey Reid." Hotch greeted as he entered the break room.

"Hey Hotch." Reid replied as he stirred his coffee.

"What time did you wake up at?" Hotch asked as smiled at Reid.

"...8." Reid stated as he threw away the stick and put a lid on his coffee cup.

Hotch chuckled at his answer, and came closer to Reid.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked as he began to get mad at Hotch.

"Nothing." Hotch replied as he kept a smirk. Reid grumbled in response.

"Hey Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you look in the mirror before you came?" Hotch asked as he started to pet Reid's hair.

"No...why? Oh my gosh...it's the hair isn't it?" Reid asked as he began to panic.

"Shhhh..." Hotch replied as he attempted to fix Reid's hair.

"I hate you." Reid replied as he drank his coffee.

"It's cute." Hotch replied as he made Reid's hair decent and fixed Reid's tie. Then, he kissed Reid. Reid stood there stunned by the actions Hotch did.

"Hotch! We're at work!" Reid stated as he recovered and blushed before pulling away.

"I know." Hotch replied as he left the break room, with a smirk on his face from his boldness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotch's smiles could cure cancer! (Jk, but you know what I mean!)


	5. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch finds out Reid has a crush on someone

-  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Why should we?"  
"Please."  
"No Spencer."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
"Come on. It's not that bad."  
"That's because you love it."  
"Please Aaron? I promise you can get it next time."  
"Spencer. Please." Hotch pleaded as he tried to disagree with Reid's puppy eyes staring at him.  
"Please?" Reid pleaded as Hotch stared deeper into his honey eyes.  
Hotch sighed in defeat, then nodded.  
Reid smiled as snuggled up to Hotch as pressed play.  
"What's Doctor Who about anyways?" Hotch asked him.  
"Doctor Who is life. And how do you not know after all this time?" Reid asked Hotch with a slightly annoyed voice.  
"Who is Dr.Who?" Hotch asked. Reid tensed up, and backed away from Hotch.  
"Oh come on!" Hotch stated, slightly amused by the reaction he got from Reid.  
"Well, for starters, his name is The Doctor, not Dr.Who." Reid explained.  
Hotch rolled his eyes. "Then why is the show called Doctor Who?" Hotch asked.  
"It's called Doctor Who because every single time he says "I'm the Doctor" people ask, "Doctor Who?" Reid explained.  
"Okay then. So why does "The Doctor" change?" Hotch asked Reid, trying to annoy him.  
"He doesn't. Well, he does, but at the same time he doesn't. He regenerates. When he regenerates, he gets a new body. For example, right now we are watching the 11th Doctor. He is named the 11th Doctor because he is in the 11th body he's had. So far, he's regenerated to 12 bodies! He regenerates when he is close to death." Reid explained enthusiastically.  
".....What's the difference between the doctors?" Hotch asked.  
"They are the same person, but they have different physical features and personalities." Reid answered.  
"......okay I'm done. Let's watch something else. We've watched 7 episodes of Doctor Who in a row today." Hotch stated as he reached for the controller.  
"No!" Reid exclaimed as he tried to stop Hotch. "Let this episode be. Please, I want to see the 11th doctor."  
"You should be glad that I love you." Hotch stated as he let this episode slide.  
After a while, Hotch questioned something.  
"Spencer?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have a crush on The Doctor?"  
"...."  
-


	6. Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the Hotch-Reid house when Reid finds out Gideon died.

"Hey Spencer." Hotch said as he walked over to Reid's desk.

"Hey." He replied as he gave Hotch a small smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked as he gently put his hand around Reid's arm.

"Yeah." Reid stated as he got his stuff.

"Okay." Hotch stated as they exited the building. The drive home was quiet. Reid would look out the window for most of the drive, while Hotch would steal glances at Reid.

When they parked in the driveway, Reid quickly got out of the car; entered the house and avoided Hotch. His strategies for avoiding Hotch worked until it was time to go to bed.

"Hey Spencer, you ready to go to bed?" Hotch asked as he tried to get close to Reid who was sitting on top of the bed reading some random book. Reid nodded at the question and put his book away. After a few moments of silence, Hotch broke it and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Thanks." Reid proclaimed as he looked at Hotch for a second before he fixed his pillow.

"Spencer..." Hotch stated as he got closer to Reid. "...Don't shut me out. Please don't shut me out."

"I'm fine Hotch." Reid reassured Hotch as he slowly pulled the covers up. Hotch looked at Reid with a worried expression on his face. Reid looked back at him, then turned off his lamp and put his back to him as he tried to drift off to sleep.

"You're not alone you know. I love you." Hotch stated as he got closer to Reid. Reid didn't respond, so Hotch took the opportunity to put his arms around Reid's waist. Reid tensed up, but eventually caved in. Reid turned himself to face Hotch and snuggled into Hotch's chest. After Hotch felt that Reid fell asleep, he got comfortable and also tried to get some sleep. After a few minutes of trying to drift off to sleep, he heard a whimper. He immediately opened his eyes and got ready to wake up Reid. After a moment, Hotch finally noticed that Reid wasn't having a nightmare, he was awake and crying on his chest. He immediately brought Reid closer to his chest, and ran his hands through Reid's soft, golden hair, attempting to comfort Reid. With that, Reid broke out from a soft cry to a sob.

"Shhhhhhh..." Hotch comforted as Reid tried to get even closer to Hotch. "It's okay. He's at a better place."

"I miss him." Reid softly whimpered out as he tried to calm down.

"I know you do." Hotch stated as he continued to comfort Reid. They were snuggled up to each other as they laid on their in bed, no words needed.


	7. Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid hates moths. Period.

"...Aaron."  
"...."  
"...Aaron."  
"....."  
"...Aaron."  
"......"  
"...Aaron."  
"...."  
"....Aaron!" Reid exclaimed as he tried to get his boyfriend's attention.  
"What?" Hotch asked as he finally looked up at Reid. Reid was in a towel and beside the door of the bathroom.  
"Can you get a container or something to trap something?" Reid asked as he kept on looking back at the bathroom.  
Hotch looked at him with a confused look. "Why do you need one?"  
".....there's a moth in the bathroom." Reid answered as he looked at Hotch.  
"...so?"  
"So? There's a moth in the bathroom."  
"Who cares? It's a moth."  
"I care. Now, go get a container." Reid stated as he got slightly irritated.  
"Bossy." Hotch muttered as he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.  
"Here." Hotch stated as he handed The Genius the container.  
"Can you please trap it? I don't want to get near it." Reid pleaded. Hotch sighed and nodded, but was curious; why was Reid asking him to do it? He would normally kill it or trap a bug on his own, so why would he ask him to trap a moth? Reid gave him a smile and walked further away from the bathroom. As Hotch trapped the moth and walked back into the bedroom, he asked, "....Are you afraid of moths?"  
Reid blinked, then answered, "...yes, now go set it free." Hotch smiled.  
"Why? It's just a moth?" He mused as he got closer to Reid with the moth trapped in the container.  
"Get away from me! Do not bring that moth closer to me!" Reid exclaimed as he practically ran away from Hotch.  
"But it's a moth!" Hotch stated as he tried to get closer to Reid.  
"Bringthatthingclosertomeandyouwillsleeponthecouchforamonth." Reid warned as he got further.  
"Okay...I won't get near." Hotch stated in defeat as he walked to the exit. As he got closer, he thought for a moment and set the moth free in the kitchen.  
"Hey, where's the moth?" Reid inquires as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh......." Aaron mumbled as he began to walk away from the kitchen.  
"REALLY AARON?!" Reid exclaimed as he saw the obsidian moth. When Reid turned back to scold Hotch, he was already gone.  
"Aaron." Reid stated as he turned off the light and turned on the light to the hall.  
"AHHHH!!" Reid screamed as he ran into the hall. The moth was a foot away from Reid and getting closer.  
-  
Was it worth it? Hotch thought as he turned off the light and snuggled into the couch.  
-


	8. Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Reid go shopping for Jack, when Reid falls in love with a Panda. Made for Panda Day, August 9th, 2015

"Come on, let's go." Hotch stated as they got a cart. Hotch and Reid were about to shop for toys for Jack; who was coming on the weekend.   
"Okay, so what would Jack like?" Reid asked as they strolled into ToysRus.   
"Ummm, I don't know. Some cars or something." Hotch replied as they walked pass the Barbie aisle and walked into the stuffed animals section. After a few seconds of walking, Reid pauses, unnoticed by Hotch.   
"What about this?" Hotch asked as he stopped a few moments later to examine a teddy bear.   
"Uh?" Reid asked as he kept on looking at what caught his attention.   
"Do you think Jack would like it?" Hotch asked as he picked up the teddy bear.   
"Oh, uhhh...yeah." Reid replied, eyes still glued to the object.   
"Spencer?" Hotch asked as he looked to his side to find nothing.   
"Yeah?" Hotch found Reid staring at a giant stuffed panda.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Oh..yeah." Reid replied as he let his eyes look at Hotch, then back at the panda.   
"......."  
"Hey Aaron,"   
"Yeah?"   
"........can you buy me a panda?"   
"...a panda?"   
".....yeah....please?"   
"Uh..sure, why not." Hotch stated as he walked over to the Boy Wonder.   
"Thanks." Reid replied as he looked at Hotch and gave him the biggest smile before looking at the pandas and inspecting them.   
"Spencer honey, what are you doing?" Hotch asked.  
"Nothing." Reid replied as he picked up a panda and cuddled it. Hotch smiled at the view; the panda was twice the size of Reid, which just made it even more adorable.  
-  
"Hey," Hotch stated as he walked out of the bathroom.   
"Oh hey." Reid replied as he continued to pet the stuffed panda.   
Hotch cleared his throat, catching Reid's attention. "So....where am I going to sleep?" He asked as he gestured at the bed. Reid was laying down next to the panda. The panda took over his spot.   
"......"   
"Really? You're choosing a panda over your husband?" Hotch asked as he gave the panda a glare that he only gives unsubs.   
"Well...the couch is comfortable." Reid suggested as he cuddled into the panda.   
"...really?"   
"It's a panda."   
"....really?"  
"It's a panda Aaron."   
"...wow. Good night then." Hotch stated as he gave another glare at the panda before getting his pillow and some sheets.   
Hotch mumbled some curse words as he walked out.   
"I'm so returning the panda." He mumbled as he set down his pillow.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! I hope you liked it! Please comment! I will be accepting Hotch/Reid prompts! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple


End file.
